bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Michele Vesta Padma
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10257 |idalt = 10257 2 |altname = Michele |no = 1664 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |description = Secondo le ultime indagini, pare che Michele sia riuscita a ricongiungersi con il suo compagno automa, e che si sia avviata a Bectas. In quel tempo, è probabile che Bectas fosse invasa da automa scatenati, ma è molto improbabile che queste circostanze abbiano scosso Michele. Inoltre, sembra che Michele avesse imposto un nuovo tipo di ordine per controllare gli automa. Si ritiene che si debba rendere grazie a lei e al suo compagno per l'attuale stabilità a Bectas. |summon = Sei determinato? Sono sempre pronto a prendermi le mie responsabilità con tutto me stesso! |fusion = Non ci vuole molto per capirlo. Fai ciò che puoi! È così che si vive, no? |evolution = Ho il miglior partner in assoluto. Per quanto le cose si mettano male, so che c'è sempre qualcuno pronto a salvarmi! |hp_base = 6136 |atk_base = 2807 |def_base = 1890 |rec_base = 1959 |hp_lord = 8024 |atk_lord = 3496 |def_lord = 2352 |rec_lord = 2448 |hp_anima = 9141 |rec_anima = 2150 |atk_breaker = 3794 |def_breaker = 2054 |def_guardian = 2650 |atk_guardian = 3196 |hp_oracle = 7874 |rec_oracle = 2895 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 20 |ccant = 40 |ls = Radiosità di vestale |lsdescription = +100% ATT e +30% PS massimi quando 5 o più elementi sono presenti; +50% ATT, +30% PS massimi; aumento notevole danno critico (175%) e aumento notevole efficacia di CB (50%) |lsnote = 175% Crit & 50% efficacy |lseffect =* * |bb = Bagliore esplosivo |bbdescription = 36 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (360%); aumento notevole ATT (170%) x3 turni; aumento notevole freq. di colpi critici (60%) x3 turni; aumento danni critici (50%) x3 turni; aumento notevole danno da Scintilla (100%) x3 turni e aggiunta elemento Fuoco agli attacchi x3 turni |bbnote = 170% Atk, 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage & 100% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 36 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |ccbbt = 36 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Mod. distruzione: Custom M |sbbdescription = 38 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (560%); potenzia ATT (170%) per 3 turni; ATT relativo a DIF (70%) per 3 turni; aumento freq. di colpi critici (60%) e danno critico (50%) per 3 turni; aum. danno da Scintilla (100%) per 3 turni e aggiunge elemento Fuoco agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 170% Atk, 60% Crit, 70% Def to Atk, 50% Crit Damage & 100% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |ccsbbt = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Meggido Fuoco dell'Anima |ubbdescription = 42 attacchi di Fuoco su tutti i nemici (1500%), aumento ATT (350%) per 3 turni, aumento ATT relativo a DIF (250%) per 3 turni, aumento danni (300%) e frequenza dei colpi critici (60%) per 3 turni, aumento danno Scintilla (300%) per 3 turni e probabile (50%) Scintilla critica (100%) per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 60% Crit, 250% Def to Atk, 300% Crit Damage and Spark & 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 42 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 42 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Volontà e Visione |esitem = Framm. Duel |esdescription = +30% ATT, DIF, REC, PS massimi se equipaggi Framm. Duel; aggiunge elemento Tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni con BB/SBB e aumento del 50% ai danni da Scintilla |esnote = |eseffect = * |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |evofrom = 10256 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% aumento ATT, PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% aumento danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Aumento danni da Scintilla da 80% a 100% |omniskill3_cat = Colpi Critici |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta danni da colpo critico (50%) |omniskill3_1_note = 50% aumento |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumenta il limite massimo del parametro ATT a 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia effetti da danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB (+30%, 130% totale) |omniskill4_2_note = +30% aumento. 130% aumento totale |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia effetti da danni critici a BB/SBB (+25%, 75% totale) |omniskill4_3_note = +25% aumento. 75% aumento totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge probabile (30%) effetto critico da Scintilla (50%) a BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 30% possibilità di Scintilla con il 50% danni extra |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge danno da Scintilla potenzia barra BB (2-3 CB) a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Riempie 2-3 CB |omniskill4_6_sp = 45 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunta di elemento Acqua, Terra, Tuono, Luce agli attacchi con BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Battaglia prima degli Dei |addcatname = Michele Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% aumento ATT, PS massimi *10 Sp - +80% aumento danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Potenzia effetti da danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge danno da Scintilla potenzia barra BB (2-3 CB) a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Elementi)= *10 Sp - +30% aumento ATT, PS massimi *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *35 Sp - Aggiunge danno da Scintilla potenzia barra BB (2-3 CB) a BB/SBB *45 Sp - Aggiunta di elemento Acqua, Terra, Tuono, Luce agli attacchi con BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% aumento ATT, PS massimi *10 Sp - +80% aumento danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Aumento danni da Scintilla da +80% a +100% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Potenzia effetti da danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge danno da Scintilla potenzia barra BB (2-3 CB) a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% aumento ATT, PS massimi *10 Sp - +80% aumento danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Aumenta danni da colpo critico (50%) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *35 Sp - Aggiunge danno da Scintilla potenzia barra BB (2-3 CB) a BB/SBB *45 Sp - Aggiunta di elemento Acqua, Terra, Tuono, Luce agli attacchi con BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}